


The Alchemist

by caterplina



Series: Team Pilot (Round 9 May - 1 September 2017) [21]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flying Ships, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterplina/pseuds/caterplina
Summary: Captain Jeno starts a journey with a mysterious alchemist.





	The Alchemist

Done with the helm and the directions he’s been yelling at his crew, Jeno comes down the stairs to the wooden deck where everyone scatters and gets to work. The ship is flying smoothly and soon they’ll be arriving to their destination. The moon and the stars above them guide them. There’s an island they must reach before the next full moon if they want to find a powerful stone. At least, that’s what the alchemist that hired them has said.

The alchemist stands on deck near the foremast, leaning over the rail, only looking up. He never looks down, not because he is afraid of the height, but because the sky holds the most interesting secrets to him.

Jeno has heard him talk about it many times since they started this journey, in the softest voice he’s ever heard. The foreign alchemist introduced himself as Renjun. His smile and the sure words he said were convincing Jeno to accept the journey, but it was the rattling bag full of golden coins that made him guide Renjun towards his sleeping hammock.

“Captain, is there something wrong?” The alchemist stares at him with curious eyes and a tiny smile on his lips.

Jeno replies with a smile of his own. “Nothing to worry about… Tell me, Renjun, what will you do with the stone?”

“Pulverize it. Although the effect of it lessens, it’ll last longer.” The way he speaks lures Jeno in until he’s leaning over the railing by his side.

“What are these effects you speak of?”

Renjun places his slim finger over his own lips, bringing Jeno’s attention to the smirk playing on them. “That, I cannot tell.”

“Captain!” A loud voice interrupts them. 

Jeno is met with a smug looking Donghyuck. “Yes?”

“The wind is turning south.” Although he speaks about the weather, his eyes move from Jeno to Renjun. “Chen Le says it will deviate us a few degrees.”

“How many? How long will it take us to get back on track?” Jeno asks, but Donghyuck shrugs. “I don’t know why he sent you. Go help my first mate.” Jeno shoos him away with a gesture of his hand as he shakes his head.

He sees Donghyuck reach the helm above the deck, where Minhyung is struggling to keep it steady. The ship swings a bit in the air. Jeno holds onto the railing. When he looks to the side, he finds Renjun standing perfectly straight and with a pleasant smile on his face, not at all scared of the movement. Meanwhile, Chenle runs onto the deck cursing at the wind. Jeno knows it’s all an act; he knows how much his navigator enjoys the changes of the sky. Besides, he’s grinning like a mad man as he shakes his fist. Laughing, Jaemin pulls him back.

“You have a very interesting crew under your command,” Renjun comments.

Jeno hands stay on the railing, gripping it hard, but he tries to keep a conversation with the alchemist. “They truly are.” He takes a look around. Minhyung and Donghyuck fight the wind holding onto the helm. Chenle runs around his own gadgets that study the weather, while Jaemin and Jisung try to keep the sails tense.

“How did you all end up together?”

Jeno’s attention is drawn to him again. “Maybe I’ll tell you that story when you tell me the effects of that precious stone.”

Renjun small smile is a fixed feature and Jeno is beginning to realize how much he likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask for a sequel.
> 
> This is just me trying out the ship and the AU. I have no idea whether I'll continue it or not.


End file.
